Toi et Moi
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Un petit OS sur mon couple favori tout mangas confondus: le Gaara/Naruto! Ou quand deux monstres peuvent enfin être heureux, mais au détriment de leurs rêves...


Toi et Moi:

Résumé: Petit OS sur mon couple préféré tous mangas confondus: le Gaara X Naruto!!! Ou quand deux « monstres » peuvent enfin être heureux, mais au détriment de leurs rêves...

Couple: Comme c'est écris plus haut, c'est une fic sur le Gaara/Naruto. C'est du Yaoï, alors les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin sans attendre!

Rating: K . A moins que je ne décide de faire un lemon en cours de route. Mais étant donné mon expérience dans le domaine, je n'y crois pas!

Avertissement: Il s'agit de ma première fic où Gaara ne finit pas mort ou malheureux. Je dois vous dire que cela m'a coûté, mais Gaara m'a menacé, alors je n'ai pas le choix! Et encore, le résultat est mitigé! Mais je dois dire que ça fait plaisir aussi d'écrire des « Happy end »!

« Tu es Hokage à présent. Moi je suis Kazekage.

Nous avons tous les deux été des Jinchuuriki, mais tu es le seul à encore l'être.

Tu es la joie de vivre même. Je pense souvent à mourir.

Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir. J'ai vite baissé les bras.

Tu as cherché à attirer le regard des autres par ta persévérance. J'ai tenté de me faire remarquer en voulant exterminer la Terre entière.

Tu es du pays du Feu. Moi je suis du pays de la Terre.

Mais, malgré toutes ces différences, nous avons tout de même un point commun. Et ce point commun est plus important que tout le reste.

Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes.

Le destin a tout fait pour nous séparer. Mais il a fini, dans un de ces caprices, par vouloir nous réunir. Et je l'en remercie chaque jour qu'il me permet de passer avec toi.

Au début, quand je t'ai rencontré, je te haïssais. Je voulais que tu meures, car tu heureux, et moi, j'étais abandonné de tous. Je te voyais entouré de vrais amis, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer ma propre solitude. Je voulais que tu paies cette différence qui me faisait à ce point souffrir. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas hésité à employer contre toi le sommeil du Tanuki.

Je voulais que tu ais mal comme moi j'avais mal.

Mais tu m'as parlé. Pas comme tu parlerais à un seigneur irascible ou à un monstre. Tu m'as parlé comme tu parlerais à n'importe quel être humain. Et dans vie, je n'avais pas souvent été traité ainsi.

Tu m'as expliqué ce que tu avais vécu. Et tandis que tu me parlais, j'ai cru me voir dans un miroir inversant. Dans un sens, tu étais comme moi, et tu m'étais totalement opposé. Car là, où j'avais choisi de me renfermer sur moi-même, tu t'es encore plus ouvert au monde, même si cela te faisait encore plus mal. Là où j'avais choisi de haïr le monde entier, tu as voulu aimer.

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur un univers que j'avais rejeté en bloc. Tu m'as montré qu'il pouvait être beau.

Puis, nous avons dû nous séparer. Même si je ne t'ai pas revu pendant plusieurs années, ton souvenir a continué d'habiter mon cœur.

Suivant ta ligne de pensée, j'ai choisi de devenir Kazekage. Je voulais que les gens m'aiment comme toi ils t'aimaient.

La seconde fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu venais de me sauver la vie. Tu venais de m'arracher des griffes de l'Akatsuki, qui voulait Ichibi. En un sens, je crois que je devais les remercier. Au fond, ils m'ont libéré de mon démon, et m'ont permis d'avoir une vie un peu plus normale. Et toi, toi tu m'as sauvé. Tu as tout fait pour reprendre mon corps à ce Deidara, même quand tout le monde croyait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Au début, je ne voulais pas le croire. J'ignorais encore ce que signifiait le mot « aimer ». Mais maintenant, je le sais.

Aichiteru.

Et un jour, tu m'as annoncé la plus grande nouvelle de ta vie.

Tsunade t'avait nommé pour prendre sa place en tant que Rokudaime Hokage.

J'étais présent à la cérémonie. Et je peux te dire que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Tu avais enfin atteint le but de ta vie.

Le soir même, je suis venu te voir pour te féliciter. Malgré ton sourire rayonnant, les larmes inondaient ton visage. Ne pouvant supporter cette vue, je t'ai pris inconsciemment dans mes bras. Tu as pris un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Je me suis écarté, confus.

Mais tu m'a souri et dit à travers le rideau de tes larmes « Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté? J'aime bien quand tu me prends dans tes bras. »

J'ai un peu rougi. Tu as ri, et, tout doucement, tu m'as fait un baiser. Surpris, je n'ai pas tout de suite réagi. Mais tu as insisté, et j'ai fini par me laisser faire avec un bonheur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Tu était gêné par nos chapeaux de Kage. Agacé, tu m'as arraché le mien, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Tu as enlevé le tien pour m'embrasser de nouveau, avec cette fougue mêlée de timidité qui accompagne toutes les premières fois.

C'est ainsi que notre relation a commencé.

Mais malheureusement, nos obligations respectives nous empêchaient de nous voir aussi souvent que nous l'aurions voulu. Pour y pallier, nous multipliions les occasions de nous voir: traité, rencontre amicales entre nos deux villages. Nos conseillers, étonnées par cette attitude, ne voyaient là que l'envie de rapprochement de deux amis.

Mais, évidemment, cela a fini par se savoir. Les conseillers s'en sont arraché les cheveux! Au lieu de négocier des traités comme ils le croyaient, le Hokage et le Kazekage faisaient l'amour sur le bureau!!

Cette situation est très vite devenue intenable. Même si tu faisais un excellent chef, meilleur que le Yondaime Hokage lui-même, les gens se sont mis subitement à te détester. A Suna, cela n'a fait que ranimer les vieilles haines à mon égard.

Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de faire entrer le Pays du Feu dans une ère de paix et d'abondance. Mais les habitants s'en moquaient, ils voulaient notre peau. Comme dans ton enfance, tu faisais mine de n'en avoir que faire. Mais moi, je savais qu'au fond, tu en souffrais énormément.

Pour faire cesser cela, je t'ai proposé de cesser de nous voir. Mais à cela, tu m'as répondu: « Je préfère la haine d'un million de personnes et ton amour, plutôt que l'adulation de ce million et ton indifférence. ».

Mais cela empira. Les gens te huaient dans les rues, s'enfuyaient à mon approche. Je crois sans modestie que nous avons été les meilleurs chefs que ces deux villages n'eurent jamais. Mais les habitants, même s'ils le savaient, n'en avaient que faire. Ils avaient beau être dans une époque des plus prospères, ils s'en moquaient. Ils préféraient se limiter aux commérages, sans voir notre efficacité.

Mais la coupe fut pleine quand ils tentèrent de te tuer.

Ils cherchaient un moyen de nous faire perdre le pouvoir. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire par la voir légale, car nous ne faisions à priori rien de répréhensible. Alors, les habitants ont choisi la manière forte.

Les ninjas les plus puissants de ton village t'attendaient à la sortie de ton bureau pour de planter un kunaï dans le ventre. Ils t'ont immobilisé et ligotés contre le mur. Mais quand ils mirent leur menace à exécution, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un Kage Bunshîn. Le vrai Hokage se tenait devant eux, plus menaçant que jamais.

Tu aurais pu les tuer sur-le-champ, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. La voix emplie d'une grande lassitude, tu les as laissés partir en faisant un geste de la main. Mais moi, je ne l'ai pas accepté. Même si je te l'ai jamais dit, j'ai traqué les coupables un par un et je les ai exécutés. Après tout, j'étais dans mon droit.

Je suis venu te parler. Tu étais dans ton bureau, lumière éteinte. Tu te tenais la tête entre les mains. Je me rapprochai de toi, tentant vainement de te consoler. Et c'est dans l'obscurité que nous avons pris ensemble cette décision. »

-Naruto?

-Oui, Gaara-kun?

-Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Plus que jamais.

Gaara et Naruto se tenaient en haut de la muraille qui entourait Konoha. Le Soleil allait bientôt laisser place à la nuit. Les deux Kage observaient ce coucher de Soleil, qui avait un goût de renouveau.

-Mais, devenir Hokage était ton rêve de toujours! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça!

Naruto se tourna vers son compagnon en souriant.

-C'était mon rêve avant de te rencontrer. Depuis, mon espoir, c'est de pouvoir vivre un jour heureux avec toi. Et ce rêve va se réaliser ce soir.

Gaara, loin de vouloir lâcher l'affaire, insista:

-Je te rappelle que ton village a besoin de toi! Tu sais que l'Akatsuki veut détruire les cinq villages ninjas!! Tu as été le meilleur Hokage que ce village ai connu.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Naruto répliqua:

-Ce village n'a plus besoin de moi depuis qu'il est au courant pour nous deux. Quant à l'Akatsuki, je ne suis pas le seul ninja de ce village, ils s'en sortiront très bien sans moi. De plus, je dois dire pour être franc que c'est le cadet de mes soucis. A présent, mon soucis et de penser un peu à toi, à moi, à nous.

Et puis, je pourrais te retourner tes arguments. Konoha est aussi menacé que Suna. Toi, aussi, ils ont besoin de toi!

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Si je suis devenu Kazekage, c'est juste pour m'attirer le respect des autres. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus besoin, puisque j'ai le tien.

Un vent froid se glissa entre les deux garçons. Naruto se pelotonna contre Gaara, qui était habitué aux rudesses de la nuit dans le désert. Il murmura:

-Tu te rends compte? D'ici demain, nous aurons commencé une nouvelle vie. Rien que toi et moi.

-C'est vrai...d'ailleurs, où veux-tu aller?

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir. Puis il répondit:

-J'ai toujours eu envie de vivre près de la mer. Ça te va?

-Tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va.

Tout doucement, Gaara embrassa Naruto, comme si c'était la première fois que leurs lèvres s'unissaient. Mais, des badauds qui passaient par là se mirent à hurler dans un brouhaha:

-Le Kazekage et le Hokage...

-... me donne envie de vomir...

-...devrait être interdit...

-Jinchuuriki...Monstres...

Vaguement agacés, les deux concernés se retournèrent. Gaara voulait s'en aller, mais Naruto le retint au dernier moment. Pour faire enrager la foule tassée au pied des remparts, il prit brusquement le Kazekage dans ses bras et l'embrasa passionnément. La foule ne put retenir des hoquets de dégoût. Quand ils se séparèrent, le blond demanda à son compagnon s'ils s'en allaient tout de suite. Quand Gaara répondit que tout était OK, Naruto éclata de rire. Puis il s'adressa ainsi à la foule:

-Si ça vous dégoûte à ce point, je commence alors à comprendre pourquoi vous avez cherché à me tuer. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, comme vous le croyez si bien. Ni même un sourd. J'ai compris votre requête, et j'ai bien l'attention d'y accéder. A partir de cet instant même, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Vous n'aurez ainsi plus à supporter ce spectacle horrible de deux amoureux qui s'embrassent. Mais j'aimerais être là quand l'Akatsuki débarquera! Sur ce, je vous dis adieu!

Il allait disparaître avec Gaara, quand une petite fille se détacha du groupe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on reprochait au Hokage, mais elle avait une dette envers lui. Elle se tourna vers la foule et dit de sa petite voix:

-Mais, il est gentil avec vous, le 'Kage! Pourquoi vous voulez qu'il parte?

La mère de l'enfant, arriva en courant et infligea une claque monumentale à la petite fille, qui fondit en larmes. Elle allait s'en prendre une deuxième, quand le Hokage s'interposa. Il s'agenouilla et dit:

-Tu t'appelles comment, ma petite?

-Je m'appelle Himiko, et toi tu es Naruto!

Pourquoi tu veux partir? Moi, j'ai besoin de toi!

Ce nom rappela quelque chose au blond, qui s'exclama:

-Tu es Himiko Matsuyama, la petite que j'ai sauvée de l'incendie de l'immeuble le mois dernier!

La gamine sourit. Elle avait en effet été prise dans un l'incendie de son appartement. C'était aussi Naruto qui était entré pour la chercher. Elle n'avait eu aucune blessure, et elle gardait une grande reconnaissance envers son sauveur.

Le Hokage eut un petit sourire triste. Il était tombé sous le charme de cette petite dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, à moitié évanouie sous les flammes. Depuis, ils s'étaient revus de temps à autre.

-Je suis désolé, Himi-chan, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je ferais en sorte de te revoir un jour si tu le souhaites! Je me débrouillerai!

-Non!

La petite fille eut une moue boudeuse. Elle enchaîna:

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour moi! Mais je n'ai toujours pas pu te remercier pour le feu. Comment je fais?

Naruto réfléchit. Son visage s'illumina, et il dit à la fillette:

-Je sais, gamine!

Dans ce village, on dit que j'ai été un mauvais Hokage! J'aimerais que tu me rattrapes et que tu deviennes Hokage à ma place!

Himiko éclata de rire:

-C'est d'accord! Je serai plus forte que toi!

Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux de Himiko, l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et remonta rejoindre Gaara, qui était resté sur les remparts. Il fit un ultime salut ironique en direction de la foule, qui comprenait à présent quasiment tout Konoha, et disparut.

-Naruto?

-Oui, Gaara-kun?

-C'était quoi, cette histoire avec la gamine de tout à l'heure?

Le Hokage et le Kazekage à présent déchus se trouvaient sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer.

-En fait, la chose qui m'a manqué durant ma carrière ninja, c'est de ne pas avoir été senseï. Et un jour, Kakashi-senseï m'a dit qu'être un professeur, c'était transmettre ses rêves et son Nindo à un élève. C'est ce que j'ai fait à ma manière avec Himiko.

-Et pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça?

-Parce que cela m'a permis dans un sens de terminer ma carrière en accéléré. J'ai été simple Genin, puis Chûnin, Jonin, Hokage, et enfin, j'ai été très peu de temps senseï. Cela me permet de me dire que j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, et de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Sans me retourner.

Gaara prit la main de son compagnon, et l'aida à se lever. Il dit:

-Je te propose un dernier geste pour couper les ponts avec notre ancienne vie.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il se changea, troquant la tenue de Kazekage contre sa tenue de combat ordinaire.

Il laissa Naruto en faire autant, et avec solennité, lança son chapeau, puis son manteau, dans l'océan. Il les regarda un instant à la surface de l'écume vengeresse, laissant couler avec cette tenue tous les souvenirs de cette ancienne vie. Puis, il se détourna, s'enfonçant dans la forêt tandis qu'un chapeau rouge et un manteau blanc allaient rejoindre cette existence passée.

Naruto rejoignit Gaara et l'embrassa. Celui-ci le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux et dit:

-Nous sommes seuls à présent.

-Juste toi et moi...

_Épilogue:_

_Gaara et Naruto vécurent longtemps heureux dans un petit village de pêcheurs sur la côte._

_Au fil du temps, cette partie de leur vie s'estompa de leur mémoires, et ils oublièrent presque qu'ils avaient autrefois été Hokage et Kazekage..._

_Quand à Himiko, elle devint, fidèle à la promesse qu'elle avait autrefois faite à son senseï éphémère, l'une des plus grandes Hokage que Konoha ai jamais connu._


End file.
